


Mask

by hybristophilica



Series: 31 (but actually 18) days of apex [7]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, Masks, Other, Trust Issues, very very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: Octavio accidentally sees Bloodhound without their mask.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: 31 (but actually 18) days of apex [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812802
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> *throws octhound content at you* eat my children

After a very quick trip to Ajay’s room to get some bandages, Bloodhound made their way to the showers. They usually preferred to wash in their room after a fight, but it was already very late into the night, and everyone was asleep. It was safe. 

They put their clean clothes on the bench in the middle of the room, then removed their breathing mask and helmet and undressed. 

There was nothing better than hot water and steam to relax after a long day of fighting and blood, and Bloodhound lost track of the time under, finally enjoying their alone time.

They stepped out of the shower and started to dry with a towel, letting it fall on the floor when they wrapped their wounds in bandages and put more comfortable and baggy clothes on. Their hair had gotten rather long, so Bloodhound pulled it up in a pinned bun and gathered the rest of their gear to make their way back to the dorm.

Just before they could reach the handle of the door, though, Octavio slammed the door open, and Bloodhound froze. They saw his eyes widen as he took in the sight of their face: the scar covering most part of their left cheek, their thick brows, their rust red hair, everything they’d managed to kept hidden, Octavio was looking at it right then. 

Bloodhound’s chest filled with anxiety. What if Octavio now assumed they were—

“Hound,” Octavio called, making them snap. Bloodhound shoved him against the wall and wrapped one hand around his throat, tightening just enough to make him gasp and give them the time to speak first. 

“This was my mistake and it’s on me and me only, but if you dare to speak one word with anyone else about this, I will kill you.”

Octavio grabbed their wrist and squeezed, and only then Bloodhound loosened their grip. Their heart was racing fast, and for the first time in a long while, they were scared. They had known Octavio for a while. They knew what kind of person he was. They trusted him more than they trusted anyone else in that dropship, and maybe that was exactly the reason why they feared his judgement, his rejection, or a change in the way he perceived them. 

What’s done is done, there was no need to hide now. Bloodhound met Octavio’s gaze once he’d caught his breath, and waited. 

Octavio ’s head was tilted and a calm expression took place on his face. Bloodhound had no idea what was going on inside of his mind, which made them feel only more nervous and restless. When the other reached out for them with both hands, Bloodhound’s instinct was to flinch away, and they hated it, they hated the sad look that flashed on Octavio’s face for a second. They let out a shaky sigh, trying not to assume the worst about the best person they’d ever met.

“Hound,” Octavio called again, gently, but with a hint of amusement in it. He moved his hands up, and this time Bloodhound forced themself to stay and not run away like every fiber of their body was telling them to. Octavio’s hands reached their face and cupped their trembling jaw, caressing slowly along it and up to their cheek. “You’re beautiful,” Octavio muttered, smiling up at them with a warmth that brushed away every single doubt Bloodhound had. 

Now that there wasn’t a mask covering their face, Octavio could see them blush, but they didn't mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos (or kisses!) if you liked ʕ￫ᴥ￩ʔ


End file.
